gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet
Sweet & Kendl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke. The mission Sweet & Kendl triggers automatically after Big Smoke (mission). Mission Big Smoke and Carl arrive at the cemetery in Vinewood, and are greeted by Kendl, Carl's sister, whilst fellow gang member Ryder, looks on. Carl and Sweet, Carl's brother, meet, but Sweet is still hostile towards his brother, after the death of their younger brother Brian in 1987. Kendl then decides to leave and meet her boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the rival gang Varrios Los Aztecas, but is temporarily stopped by Sweet who argues with her about Cesar. After Kendl leaves, Sweet points out the graves of Tony, Big Devil, and Little Devil, before Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder decide to return to Grove Street. Some Ballas perform a drive-by shooting and destroy Smoke's Perennial, with the four stealing four BMX bikes and riding to a car park under a freeway at Mulholland Intersection, evading the pursuing Ballas in their Voodoo. Sweet decides that the group should split up and Sweet heads off in a different direction with the Ballas following, allowing Carl, Smoke, and Ryder to ride away in safety until they get to a freeway bordering Idlewood, where the Ballas re-appear and chase them back to Grove Street in Ganton. Carl, Ryder, and Smoke both escape and arrive back in Ganton shortly after Sweet arrives, with Carl announcing his intention is to stay in Los Santos and to help the Grove Street Families, before leaving the group and entering the Johnson House. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on the bike *Follow Sweet *Follow Ryder Tips *Keep your speed up by tapping the the accelerate button. Also, if you stay slow in a certain part after splitting up, the Voodoo the Ballas are driving will attack. Aftermath As it turns out everything has changed in San Andreas during the last 5 years Carl has been gone. The things that have changed are: *A devastating earthquake has happened within San Andreas itself, and travel will be restricted statewide until the bridges are rebuilt even without government help to rebuild them, which led to all of the San Andreas residents to blame each other (this can be heard on WCTR News). *Gang warfare and heavy drug dealing is on the rise in San Andreas (which can also be heard on WCTR News), (and in a phone call the player will get from Sweet himself after Carl visits his mother's house after this mission), Sweet says Grove Street has lost its power and while the Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive Families - who were once great friends with the Grove Street Families - are what Sweet says "beefing" and ended up spitting into their own gangs, the Ballas and Vagos are taking over San Andreas, but that will change soon. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the Johnson House is available for use by the player. You will also receive a phone call from Sweet about the Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive Families - who were once allied with the Grove Street Families - are what Sweet says beefing and ended up splitting into their own gangs. Completing the mission unlocks the Ryder mission. Also, completing this mission opens access to the BMX odd jobs. Video walkthroughs Trivia *If the player destroys the Ballas' Voodoo before the cutscene under the Mulholland Intersection, Sweet won't split from the rest of the gang and the Voodoo won't reappear in Idlewood. * If the player steals a car instead of taking the BMX bike, during the ending cutscene in Ganton, Carl won't be sitting on the bike talking with Sweet, Smoke, or Ryder, but will be standing and talking with them instead, and the vehicle he used will be parked nearby. **During the final cutscene, Ryder can be seen riding his bike around the cul-de-sac and doing wheelies while Big Smoke and Sweet talk to Carl. If you used a car during the chase and left it sitting in the middle of the Grove Street cul-de-sac, Ryder will crash through the vehicle quite violently and it will get pushed away very easily, as if it was very light. A video of this can be seen here, and better proof can be see here. *If the player destroys the Ballas' Voodoo without killing the driver and passenger, they might steal another car to continue chasing Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder. *Strangely, if the Ballas inside the Voodoo start shooting around other members of their own gang, they will become hostile towards the Ballas in the Voodoo, even though they are in the same gang. A video of this can be seen here. *This is the first appearance of Sweet Johnson, Kendl Johnson, and Ryder. *Ryder, Sweet, and Big Smoke won't fall off their bikes no matter what hits them. *It is worth noting that once you finish this mission and save, it says that the mission Big Smoke was the mission you last completed. This is most likely a glitch. *You can obtain the Ballas' Pink voodoo which has unique color. A video of this can be seen here. *You can obtain Big Smoke's Black Perennial which has unique color. A video of this can be seen here *GTA V's mission "Hood Safari" makes a subtle reference to this mission, where the player can see three men riding away on their bike's from Grove Street resembling CJ, Big Smoke, and Ryder. *No matter where the player goes during this mission, even into locked areas, the Ballas will still follow Carl, continuously respawning behind the player and chasing him. A video of this can be seen here. *If Ryder 's, Big Smoke 's, or Sweet 's BMX gets destroyed they will steal another vehicle to continue. A video of this can be seen here. *You don't have to actually use the BMX to complete the mission as it allows other vehicles to trigger cutscenes. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas